In current electrostatographic processes, two major types of fuser topcoat materials, e.g., fluoroelastomers and fluoroplastics, are used for the fusing technologies. For example, Viton fluoroelastomers provide good mechanical flexibility with an ability to absorb shock energy and also provide high speed with high print quality, although Viton fusers require a release agent to prevent an offset caused by the low fluorine content nature of the Viton fluoroelastomer. Such use of a release agent, e.g., silicone oil, increases the cost of RAM systems and causes end-use problems because silicone oil often remains on the prints. Oil-less fusing has therefore become more attractive.
Teflon fluoroplastics have high fluorine content and are widely used for oil-less fusing. For example, a fuser including a Teflon topcoat on a silicone elastomer layer may include a Teflon PFA surface that enables oil-less fusing and a conformable silicone layer that enables rough paper fix, low mottle and good uniformity Compared with Viton fluoroelastomers, however, Teflon PFA is easily damaged. In addition, fabrication of PFA topcoat requires harsh processing conditions such as high baking temperatures (e.g., over 350° C.), which can degrade the underlying silicone rubber layer.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide coating compositions suitable and methods for processing and using the coating compositions.